


Follow me

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: История о том, как прочитанные записки на холодильнике и социальные сети могут помочь выбраться из очень, очень глубокой задницы.Примечание/Предупреждения:AU, ER Люка и Джесс, возможен ООС, насилие, смерти массовки, неграфичные трупы, немного физиологии, много нецензурной лексики, упоминание наркотических веществ без способов употребления и пропаганды. И вообще довольно много всякой мерзости,включая инстаграм. И всего один намёк на постельную сцену.Написано под впечатлением от реальной истории, но все события и действующие лица выдуманы, финал изменён, и от источника вдохновения остались только декорации.





	Follow me

**Пролог**

— «Панама. Удивительная страна, единственная в мире, где солнце восходит над Атлантическим океаном, а заходит над Тихим…»  
— Бишоп.  
— Что? Я просто читаю рекламный буклет. Здесь больше нечего читать.  
— Потрясающее самообладание. Хотя да, это же не у тебя нога сломана.  
Джессика Джонс закатывает глаза, лёжа на рюкзаке, как на подушке. По-хорошему, цапаться с Кейт совсем бессмысленно: в конце концов, шина на ноге Джесс примотана лоскутами рубашки Кейт, под спиной — её толстовка, да и рюкзак тоже её. И, возможно, две городских дуры всё ещё живы лишь потому, что Кейт Бишоп ездила в спортивный лагерь несколько лет подряд.  
Ну и влипли они вместе, тоже не по чьей-то вине. Дело было общим.  
Расщелина над их головами — узкая, и очень странно, что неба всё равно много-много, и оно такое ясное. По камням весело журчит мелкая горная речка, кругом буйствует тропическая зелень; привычно квакают лягушечки, поют птички, разлагаются трупы на другом берегу.  
Присоединяться к компании последних очень не хочется. Но перспектив у этого куда больше, чем у того, что Ди Каприо получит «Оскар».  
Чёрт. Кейт же вчера сказала, что у него уже есть один.  
Ладно. Разложиться в джунглях вовсе не морально им светит с большей вероятностью, чем что Ди Каприо дадут второй.  
— «Поездка в Панаму может стать для вас незабываемым приключением, которое случается только раз в жизни...»  
— Бишоп.  
— Ну что такое?  
— Напомни мне, чтобы я никогда, никогда, блядь, больше не ходила с тобой в бар. Это хуёво заканчивается.  
— Знаешь, мы сейчас как в фильме у Гая Ричи. Герой в мудацкой ситуации — и тут начинается рассказ, как он в неё попал…  
— Никогда не буду смотреть фильмы Гая Ричи. Лучше снова посмотрю, как ебутся лягушки.  
— Тебе за вчера не надоело?  
— Кейт, они делают это в разных позах, отвечаю. Вот даже сейчас.  
Кейт сворачивает буклет, пихает его в сумку Джесс и пересаживается ближе.  
Выглядит она, конечно, не очень: за пять дней, кажется, даже щёки втянулись и скулы заострились, и волосы заколоты кое-как, и штаны до колена она извела на повязки. Но держится же как-то, держится, надо отдать должное. Ещё и умудряется что-то делать. Как будто они в каком-то глупом сериале или шоу о выживальщиках, которые Джесс смотрела раньше иногда под бутылку виски, просто чтобы куда-то втыкать, и думала, что вся эта ебанина ей в жизни не пригодится.  
Ха-ха.  
Надо было смотреть внимательнее.  
Хорошо хоть боль в ноге уже не выжигает мозги, а ночёвки в джунглях у речки наградили Джесс насморком. Так не чуется запах гниющих тел.  
— Надо же, — глубокомысленно выдаёт Кейт через три минуты. — И как только у них лапки не скользят.  
Джесс морщится и пьёт тёплую воду из мятой пластиковой бутылки. Хорошо, что Кейт знает, как сделать воду из речки питьевой.  
— Если выберемся отсюда — погуглишь первым делом.  
— Когда выберемся, — упрямо поправляет Кейт. — Нас не могут не искать.

**Часть первая, в которой всё плохо, потому что за дело берутся лучшие частные детективы**

Как и в фильмах Гая Ричи, всё начинается невинно и буднично: в обшарпанных декорациях — бар в Адской кухне подходит просто идеально, — за рюмкой совсем не чая и деловым разговором.  
— Я, вообще-то, прилетела по делу, просто решила встретиться и поделиться, случай интересный, — говорит прилетевшая накануне вечером из Вениса загорелая Кейт, почти перегибаясь через столик. Она, похоже, давно не выпивала, вот и накрыло: приходится одёргивать, чтобы болтала о деле потише.  
Вряд ли случай и вправду интересный. Они бы тогда встретились при каких-нибудь более интригующих обстоятельствах: например, в особняке, который громит дракон, или на побережье, оккупированном шагающими акулами, или, например, раздавая пиздюли скруллам на Манхэттене. Но Джесс её слушает: всё-таки в кайф один вечер за неделю не пустить Люка на работу с этим сумасшедшим дитём, оставить Даниэль на него и усвистеть в бар. Так точно ничего плохого не случится, а Кейт, ещё испытывающую восторг от работы частного детектива, можно и потерпеть.  
Но Джесс, которая выпила уже в два раза больше, спрашивает с интересом:  
— Какой случай?  
— Пропал один дядечка из Лос-Анджелеса, энтомолог, — Кейт начинает рассказывать, но по ходу истории пожёвывает картошку фри. Ну да, так, наверное, в частных школах и учат. — Ко мне обратилась его дочь. В начале апреля поехал ловить бабочек и не вернулся.  
— Конец. — Джесс опрокидывает стопку и хлопает ею по столу.  
— Почему ты сразу так думаешь?  
— Я не о том. Сейчас конец апреля. Если он так и не давал о себе знать… хм, то и ему, наверное, конец. Погнался за редкой бабочкой, увлёкся, хуяк в какую-нибудь расщелину или болото. И всё.  
— Он был очень опытный и осторожный. Так сказала его дочь.  
— Все они опытные и осторожные, а потом их крокодилы жрут. Ко мне вот тоже пытались обращаться, но это гарантированно глухарь. Двое молодожёнов. Увлекались экстремальным туризмом, хуё-моё, где-то в походах и познакомились. Уехали в марте в свадебное путешествие покорять гору Бару…  
— Какую-какую гору?  
Кейт переворачивает свой стакан, резко подавшись вперёд, и Джесс настойчиво давит ей на плечо ладонью, чтобы та села обратно. Так, пожалуй, безопаснее.  
— Бару. Где-то в Панаме, — Джесс закидывает в рот забытую остывшую картошку фри.  
— А остановились не в Бокетте?  
Картошка так и остаётся торчать изо рта Джесс, когда она лезет за телефоном в карман. Лезет в свои записи — это отказное дело она ещё не успела удалить.  
— В Бокетте, — Джесс встаёт и отдаёт телефон с открытой заметкой Кейт.  
Пока та нетрезво, но внимательно читает, Джесс берёт в баре сразу бутылку. Ещё до половины они находят третий аналогичный случай — калифорнийский пенсионер, купивший маленький домик в Бокетте и занявшийся фотографией. Ровно на половине бутылки Джесс пишет заказчице — сестре пропавшей молодой жены — что берётся за это гиблое дело.  
К утру Кейт, ругаясь в трубку на куда-то пропавшую из холодильника минералку, звонит Джесс и сообщает, что у неё на почте — подтверждение покупки билетов в Панаму и вылет у них вечером. Кто был инициатором — уже не установить.  
Джесс, не испытывая ни похмельных страданий, ни мук совести, звонит Мисти Найт, просит её посидеть с маленькой Дэнни до вечера и пишет Люку записку на холодильнике. Не то чтобы он их всегда читал, но попытаться стоит.  
Не отвлекать же Силача от очередных героических свершений в тандеме с Железным Кулаком.

***

— Просто напомни, в чём заключался наш гениальный план?  
Самое время, конечно, уточнить, когда уже летишь, а стюардесса тормозит и не разносит халявный и потому особенно прекрасный алкоголь.  
Кейт поворачивается, сдвинув с одного глаза маску для сна.  
— Ну… — Вспоминать ей, похоже, тоже тяжело. — Мы сверили все данные по делам и выяснили, что как минимум наши два случая слишком точно объединяет одно место и один свидетель. Который последний говорил и с Джонсоном, и с Уэллсами.  
— А. Тот гид.  
— Со звучным именем Фернандо Хуарес.  
— И они выходили на один и тот же маршрут, отказавшись от его сопровождения.  
— Да.  
Кейт, видимо, всё ещё сожалея о пьянке, надвигает маску для сна снова и поудобнее устраивается в кресле.  
— Сексуальный мотив исключён, — Джесс рассуждает вслух, пользуясь тем, что вокруг нет соседей. — Торговля живым товаром — тоже.  
— Ты зря. Вот вдруг кому-то нужен энтомолог.  
— Ты ещё скажи, что кому-то нужны поклонники экстремального туризма. Я бы даром не взяла.  
— Просто у тебя дома свой есть, — напоминает Кейт с усмешкой.  
— Ты же сейчас про ту офигительную историю, когда они ездили с Дэнни, Мисти и Коллин в Кунь-Лунь?..  
— И про все другие истории, когда они ездили куда-нибудь ещё.  
Джесс вздыхает. Прислушивается: в проходе многозначительно позвякивает столик на колёсиках, Лучшее, что есть в авиаперелётах.  
Стоило куда-то сорваться, конечно, после долгого сидения дома под крылом у Люка. Развеяться, тряхнуть стариной самостоятельно. Компания, конечно, шумная и слишком полна энтузиазма, но у частных детективов это быстро проходит.  
И соскучиться Люк не успеет: Джесс быстренько выбьет дурь из этого хуяреса. Он точно как-то замешан в деле. Грабят туристов, наверное, на его пешеходном маршруте.  
— Они вдвоём экстремально даже за хот-догами ходят. — Джесс устраивается в кресле поудобнее. — Хорошо, что ты не знакома близко с Дэнни.  
— Это почему?  
Джесс не отвечает и тянется через Кейт к подъехавшей со звенящим столиком стюардессе.

***

Джесс почему-то ожидала, что они будут сильно выделяться в Бокетте. Для детективов это было бы совершенно некстати. Но здесь внезапно оказывается не так много латиносов и местных индейцев. Зато очень много туристов и переехавших на постоянное место жительства: пенсионеры, дауншифтеры, студенты языковых школ. Кейт от этого немного расслабляется, и утро после перелёта они проводят в центре города, в неподозрительном кафе с уютной террасой.  
Может, и правильно, что Джесс вот так махнула в Панаму. Спонтанно и не слишком обдуманно. Местные мелкие дела, которыми она занимается «в декрете», успели поднадоесть, а тут — настоящая авантюра. Но её что-то напрягает за утренним кофе: то ли отсутствие в том алкоголя, то ли подростковый пофигизм Кейт, листающей что-то в смартфончике одним пальцем и не желающей обговорить детали кавалерийского наскока на подозрительного гида, то ли…  
Конечно.  
В Нью-Йорке выходишь на улицу, особенно в пасмурный день, и каждое встречное-поперечное ебало кажется преступным или просто мудацким. Пейзажи располагают, ритм жизни — тоже. И весна в этом году выдалась так себе. А тут, на солнышке, хочется забить на всё, заказать с утра вон ту штуку, похожую на острый перец с острым перцем в тонком слое теста, как у Кейт, и дурацкий яркий коктейль с соломинкой и развалиться на стуле. Вот Кейт уже поддалась: наверное, просматривает инстаграм, у неё же куча приятелей в Венисе. Сейчас докрутит ленту и сама начнёт пилить селфи.  
Вот что не нравится Джесс в Бокетте: обманчивое спокойствие. Центр города — как картинка из мыльных опер начала девяностых, того и гляди из ниоткуда запоёт какая-нибудь сладкоголосая красотка…  
Но тишину обрывает голос Кейт.  
— Ещё два прецедента, — говорит она. — Женщина из Флориды, пропала прошлой осенью, дата неизвестна. Тело было найдено не целиком, в плохом состоянии и только в марте. Шумихи не было, потому что родственников нет и приехала она сюда как раз после развода, отдыхать и учить язык. И студент из Венесуэлы пропал. Был здесь с компанией друзей, в последний день решил сходить угадай куда?  
Лицо Джесс выражает крайнюю степень заинтересованности, но она молчит.  
— Правильно. На тот же маршрут. Один, потому что обнаружил, что фотки получились плохо, и потому что жалел, что гид не дал им пройти чуть дальше конца официального маршрута, к каким-то красивым цветам, а идти с ним во второй раз никто не захотел. Все собирались и бегали за сувенирами.  
— Я думала, ты зависаешь в соцсетях.  
— Не. Я читала местные криминальные сводки.  
— Знаешь испанский?  
— Немножко. Учила в детстве, потом путешествовала с Америкой. Обновила знания, пополнила словарный запас всякими…  
— Ясно.  
— А ты не знаешь?  
— Зачем?  
— Ну а как же, например, Лорку в оригинале читать?  
— Зачем мне твоя Лорка?  
Кейт допивает кофе, неанатомично высоко подняв одну бровь и глядя на Джесс поверх чашки.  
— Понятно… — Чашку на блюдце она ставит очень громко. — Всё по классике: настоящий детектив не должен захламлять свой гениальный чердак всякой посторонней хернёй. Только логика, дедукция, которая на самом деле индукция, криминалистика, наркота и игра на скрипочке.  
— Ещё раз сравнишь меня с Холмсом — дам по лбу. Итак, у нас пять случаев. Совершенно разный контингент…  
— И почти весь — низкой виктимности.  
— Много умных слов, Бишоп. Ненужных умных слов. Хотя ты права. Отсекаем сексуальное рабство и сексуальных маньяков, чупакабру, случайные совпадения…  
— Как насчёт того, что кто-то забыл поставить на горном маршруте табличку «Осторожно, обрыв»?  
— А ты знаешь жизнь. Но маловероятно. Что у нас там остаётся…  
— Чёрные трансплантологи?!  
— Кейт, это байка. Они не существуют, в отличие от инопланетян и мерзких телепатов. Даже ритуальные жертвоприношения индейцев реальнее на пару тысячных процента. Скорее всего, банальный грабёж. Или они видели на маршруте что-то такое, что не должны были увидеть.  
— За маршрутом, — Кейт цокает языком и, довольная собой, откидывается на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди. — По самому маршруту часто ходят туристы, с которыми ничего не случается. Хуарес водит экскурсии почти каждый день. Беда случается с теми, кто идёт без него. И он запретил венесуэльцам идти фотографировать цветочки.  
Не согласиться нельзя, и Джесс одобрительно хмыкает, допивая свой кофе. Просит счёт у официанта, который забирает чашки и уходит, пританцовывая под заёбистую песенку на испанском, которая была модной в прошлом году. Кейт снова роется в мобильнике.  
— Ну сейчас-то ты в инстаграме?  
— Сейчас я вызываю нам такси на окраину Бокетте, к домику гида.  
— И мы ему вломим, и он нам всё расскажет? Хер всё будет так просто.  
— Вот и я так думаю. В общем, моё предложение, — тараторит она. — Мы идём на маршрут. И за маршрут.  
— Знаешь, вот фильмы ужасов я смотрела, — Джесс фыркает. — В огромном количестве. Я знаю, что ты скажешь следом.  
— Ничего страшного с нами не случится.  
— Да. Именно этого я и ждала.

***

— Наша легенда — такое же дерьмище, как старый костюм Бартона…  
— Ты сама не захотела, чтобы мы назывались сестричками, Кейти. И твой костюм тоже дерьмище. Пожалуй, и старый тоже. Не стоит благодарности.  
Все врут. Не только люди, но и города. Но и людям, и городам не хватает сил блистательно врать до конца и не прокалываться. Окраина Бокетте — как обратная, не вышитая сторона перевязи Портоса. Маленькие домики с пристройками для туристов — лучший местный бизнес, как-никак; почти криповая тишина в жаркий полдень; латиносы и индейцы, которых Джесс так ждала, потихоньку сжирают их с Кейт взглядами.  
Их легенда выглядит легкомысленно, но правдоподобно: жених Кейт и муж Джесс — лучшие друзья, они сами знают друг друга несколько лет и тоже крепко сдружились, хотя «обе такие разные», и вот перед свадьбой Кейт решили съездить вместе и без мужиков в какое-нибудь экзотическое место. Не на побережье: богатый жених Кейт уже организует свадебное путешествие на европейские пляжи. В Ниццу.  
— Мне сегодня приснится кошмар, как мы летим с Дэнни в Ниццу, — бурчит Кейт, покачивая бёдрами и стараясь выглядеть беззаботно. Они обе стараются выглядеть так, поэтому напялили маечки и шортики, и взгляды местных как бы говорят вслед: «Жопы что надо».  
Джесс чувствует их этой самой жопой и очень хочет развернуться и уебать каждому. Но они же очень-очень милые и радостные американки, ага.  
И к гиду стоит поторопиться, пока он не повёл экскурсию по расписанию.  
— Это действительно был бы кошмар. Дэнни пиздец боится летать самолётами.  
— У него есть причина.  
— У всех нас есть причины чего-то бояться, но его в самолёт не засунешь. И вообще, ты так его оправдываешь, как будто и правда его невеста.  
— Вхожу в роль, — Кейт задирает нос и надвигает свои «авиаторы». — Но ты могла бы наплести квартирной хозяйке что-нибудь получше.  
— А что? Знаешь, мозги — к мозгам, деньги — к деньгам…  
— У меня теперь нет денег, — парирует Кейт, не покупаясь, и снова выразительно поднимает бровь. Но ключи от снятой на самой окраине пристройки позвякивают в ладони как-то нервно.  
Может, это тоже нравится Люку в партнёрстве с Дэнни — возможность подтрунивать над менее опытным младшим коллегой?  
Хотя Дэнни к этому моменту Джесс бы уже застебала насмерть.

***

Гид Хуарес оказывается не страшным бандитом, которого можно сразу подозревать во всех смертных грехах, нет. Он — вполне милый и тихий пожилой дядечка, сухонький, но бодрый, и превосходно шпарит на английском. Кейт беспалевно оглядывается в его скромном старом домике с абсолютно скучающим видом: Джесс скорее угадывает направление её взгляда из-за надетых зеркальных очков. Сама она ведёт разговор.  
— Мы бы хотели заказать пару экскурсий, — Джесс разглядывает предложенный каталог.  
Незатейливо распечатанные на принтере тускловатые листы вставлены в обычные файлы, собранные в папку — гид не жирует. По всей обстановке видно. И жена, и молодая девушка — то ли дочка, то ли внучка — дома; наверное, экскурсии — главный источник дохода или даже единственный.  
— На фермы? В заповедник? Или на пешеходные маршруты? — доброжелательно спрашивает гид.  
— Пешеходный маршрут? Это горная тропа к «карибской стороне»? Мы хотим сходить туда сами, — Кейт отвлекается от разглядывания пожелтевшей карты на стене. — Пофотографироваться, понимаете. Не бежать за группой.  
Джесс старается не припереть Хуареса к стенке за горло — хотя бы потому, что разломает нахер стенку его спиной. Тревогу, мелькнувшую на его лице, не заметить просто невозможно, но если начать расспрашивать сейчас — начнёт запираться. Может, им вообще не дадут выйти на маршрут, если поймут, кто они такие и зачем припёрлись в Панаму.  
— Одним, без меня или другого гида на маршрут лучше не ходить, — Хуарес старается возражать мягко.  
— Я не боюсь гор, я в детстве отдыхала в горах пострашнее, — Кейт улыбается одной из не самых умных своих улыбочек. — Почему не надо? Там же вроде простой маршрут. Я читала в интернете.  
— Наверное, плохо оборудован, — предполагает Джесс, выбирая для отвода глаз поездку в заповедник.  
— Нет, — торопливо отвечает гид. Конечно, он же за это может и отхватить, и туристы — его хлебушек. — Понимаете, здесь водятся пумы.  
— А вас они, выходит, знают в лицо и считают за своего, — не удерживается Джесс, пока Кейт, вроде как потеряв интерес к разговору, делает селфи на фоне карты и лезет немедленно его постить. Так и залипает в телефоне.  
— Нет, просто я действительно опытный гид.  
Хуарес пытается улыбнуться, но выходит скверно. Джесс отмечает это про себя. Договаривается с ним пока об экскурсии в заповедник, мило прощается, и они уходят.  
В двадцати шагах от порога домика Кейт цокает языком и поднимает «авиаторы» на макушку.  
— Пиздит как дышит, — сообщает она. — Местный вид пум мелковат, не выходит к людям и живёт по одной штуке на большую территорию. Вряд ли они могут напасть.  
— Он выглядит как человек, который что-то скрывает. И при этом боится.  
— Ну завтра и выясним.

***

Как и зачем можно так долго ковыряться в ноутбуке, чтобы в итоге всё равно оставить его на кровати в снятой комнате, Джесс понять не может. Но к полудню следующего дня они с Кейт всё-таки выдвигаются на маршрут. Собираются успеть пройти его до того, как Хуарес поведёт вечернюю экскурсию.  
— Есть что-то на стороне «карибского спуска», — размышляет вслух Кейт, сверяясь с оффлайн-картой. Поправляет на ходу свой немаленький рюкзак и лук с колчаном — вот же ж, вьючный Хоукай. — Что-то, что никто не должен видеть.  
Джесс отмалчивается. Они уже вступили на тропу, идут среди густой зелени и запахов цветов, прелой листвы и злобного репеллента. Вероятно, над словами Кейт стоит подумать, но Джесс жутко мешают думать липнущие к заднице джинсы. Хотя думает она вроде не задницей.  
Это Кейт настояла, чтобы они шли в джунгли в длинных брюках, в рубашках с длинным рукавом и в ботинках. Могла бы хоть вспомнить об этом в Нью-Йорке, чтобы взять что-то полегче… хотя нет, не могла. В день вылета ей наверняка было совсем не до того, после пьянки-то.  
— Там держат рабов для ферм? — Кейт продолжает строить предположения. — Или там плантация наркоты? Или экзотический бордель с невольницами на природе?  
— Не хочешь пойти на сценарный факультет?  
— Я всё равно не придумаю ничего более странного, чем то, что постоянно происходит с нами в реальной жизни.  
Не будь они такими сосредоточенными, тут было бы даже красиво: заросшие свисающими лианами обрывы и овраги по ходу подъёма, яркие птички и бабочки, солнечный свет, льющийся через резную листву, и над головой голубое высокое небо в причудливом зелёном обрамлении. Но Кейт парится со своим рюкзачищем и осматривается по сторонам с чисто утилитарными целями, а Джесс всю дорогу пытается не беситься со звуков и запахов джунглей, которых будто куда больше, чем в городе-муравейнике Нью-Йорке, и поправляет неудобные джинсы.  
— Чё лягушки так орут, — ворчит она.  
— У них брачный сезон. Им можно.  
— Если бы Люк так орал, я бы за него не вышла.  
Кейт, мешкая позади на натоптанной тропинке, ржёт, и в кустах что-то испуганно вспархивает, шумно и охренело.  
Рабы были бы не худшим вариантом, думает Джесс, пока Кейт всё-таки что-то снимает на мобильник, плетясь позади. Если там рабы — то кого-то ещё можно спасти, вдруг этих людей забирали на работу? А с той женщиной из Флориды не договорились, или ленивая она была.  
Джесс первой ступает на верёвочный «обезьяний» мост, и вот тут бы остановиться над горной речкой, полюбоваться белыми барашками пены, скачущими по обточенным большим камнях вниз по течению, вздохнуть поглубже…  
И она действительно останавливается, пока Кейт перехватывает ладонями верёвки-«перила». Качает мостик, и он ходит ходуном под ногами.  
— Вот что ты делаешь?!  
— Исключаю возможность несчастного случая. Ты обратила внимание, какой ухоженный маршрут? Мостик надёжный. Доски крепкие. Канаты тоже. Единственный стрёмный овраг огорожен. За ним следят, чтобы ничего плохого с туристами не происходило.  
— Чтобы не привлекать внимание.  
— Ага.  
Кейт замирает и смотрит вниз. Мостик всё ещё качается — как хлипкое основание их логических выводов.  
— Я о другом задумалась, — признаётся она Джесс. — Местных что-то отпугивает. Мы никого не встретили.  
— Местные что-то знают. И Хуарес, и наверняка не только он.  
— Он вообще выглядит запуганным. В его доме нет ни одной вещи пропавших, нет ничего дорогого, а все были люди не бедные. Я посмотрела. И люди пропадают не так давно, а экскурсии он водит тридцать два года.  
Придерживаясь за Джесс, Кейт протискивается дальше. Готовит — на всякий случай — на другом берегу лук и стрелы. Джесс никуда не торопится: болтается над бурлящим потоком и очень жалеет, что бросила курить. Несмотря на влажность, сейчас было бы неплохо затянуться сигареткой, докурить её до фильтра, а потом выкинуть в эту развесёлую речку окурок, невзирая на протесты защитников окружающей среды.  
Интуиция подсказывает: впереди какое-то говно, и они вот-вот в него вляпаются. На мостике почти ничего, кроме урчания реки, и не слышно. Ебучее затишье перед бурей. Всегда на нервы действует.  
Джесс думает об этом весь последний участок маршрута, вглядываясь в джунгли с большим подозрением, чем в подворотни Адской кухни или Гарлема. Даже там может поджидать приятный сюрприз — например, большой и симпатичный сексуальный афроамериканец, ага. А тут ничего хорошего ждать не приходится.  
Её не волнует даже вид со смотровой площадки: она только один раз с кирпичной физиономией фоткается там с Кейт и за тем, как селфи улетает в инстаграм, а Кейт продолжает снимать местные красоты, Джесс наблюдает уже с низкого заборчика, загораживающего выход на «карибскую сторону».  
Но хотя бы энтомолога можно понять: бабочки тут и вправду красивые.

***

На этом спуске протоптанной широкой тропы уже не наблюдается. Впрочем, как и поводов для несчастных случаев. Ни тебе резких внезапных обрывов, ни подвижных камней под ногами.  
— Они все были неглупыми. Все исчезли в закрытой одежде…  
— ...вероятно, не смогли идти дальше, потому что мешали длинные, невъебенно неудобные и жаркие штаны, сами легли в кусты и умерли…  
— Джесс. Нет. Я просто исключаю вероятность контакта с ядовитыми змеями или анафилактического шока от укуса насекомого, например…  
— Тут есть ядовитые змеи?  
— Наверное. Это я не гуглила, но возможности не исключала.  
— Ты меня успокоила сейчас, Бишоп.  
Рубашка липнет к лопаткам над майкой. Майка от влажности и жары, кажется, уже приросла к коже. Ну, не зря Хуарес не водит людей по джунглям в это время, не зря. Ветки здешних экзотических растений лезут в лицо и цепляются за волосы. Кейт протягивает Джесс резинку, и она наконец собирает хвост. Почему-то он сразу бесит: может, это просто уже что-то тревожно закипает внутри.  
— Давай попробуем мыслить как энтомолог? — предлагает Кейт.  
— Давай. Я вижу заебись какую бабочку!  
— Не совсем так.  
Она останавливается и смотрит по сторонам. За воплями каких-то птиц — у них тоже брачный сезон, что ли? — едва-едва слышно рокот реки. Сиамской сестры-близнеца той, через которую протянут мостик. Она раздваивается где-то выше по склону Бару, чтобы уже никогда не слиться в один поток.  
— Смотри, — Кейт указывает давно снятым с плеча луком вперёд. — Кажется, тропинка сходит на нет, а мы идём к реке. Логично же будет идти в незнакомой местности по реке, если ты к ней вышел. Чтобы потом по ней вернуться.  
— И все, конечно же, вернулись.  
— Только надо решить, ниже или выше по течению двигаться.  
— Ну ты, блядь, ещё разделиться предложи.  
Джесс отбирает бутылку воды и чешет по джунглям за Кейт. Во-первых, та убирает особо назойливые ветки большим ножом; во-вторых, пусть показывает дорогу. Это же не Джесс ездила каждое лето в спортивный лагерь.  
Зря, конечно, Люка не взяли — вот за кем было бы удобно идти по проторенной дороге. Как за снегоуборочной машиной на Аляске ехать, наверное.  
На этой мысли до Джесс и доходит, что нетрезвая идея встряхнуться и размяться не в Нью-Йорке и в чисто женской компании, возможно, была так себе.  
Кейт уводит её с тропинки, от которой остаётся уже только намёк, и они тащатся вдоль речки. Вверх по течению: вниз — слишком круто, пожилой человек бы туда за бабочкой не побежал, но оступиться всё ещё сложно.  
— Мне кажется, мы идём к заповеднику, — Кейт утыкается в телефон. Джесс заглядывает в свой: сраная сеть, конечно, не ловит. Странно было бы ожидать чего-то иного в джунглях.  
Тут вообще, конечно, красиво, но всё хочется называть сраным. Ещё и потому, что Кейт прёт вперёд, не потроша рюкзак, где есть хоть какая-то еда, а пожевать уже хочется. Надо было ещё на смотровой площадке перекусить.  
Сраные птички. Сраные лягушки. Сраные кусты.  
И бестолковые шатания по джунглям хорошему настроению не способствуют. А они и впрямь бестолковые: через минут пятнадцать бодрого хода выясняется, что река течёт через расщелину. Джесс и Кейт утыкаются в отвесный уступ. Не слишком высокий, метра три, но явно не интересный пожилому энтомологу.  
— Ой, нахуй, — морщится Джесс. — Надо было всё-таки тщательнее смотреть на спуск вниз. Привал. Уже потом пойдём обратно по течению. Или я никогда не буду слушать девочек-скаутов.  
— Это был спортивный лагерь.  
— Однохуйственно.  
Когда от тебя воняет репеллентом, потом и, кажется, всем этим карнавалом запахов джунглей, единственное, что не кажется сраным — быстрая, кристально чистая речка. Джесс присаживается на камни — джинсы всё равно мокрые, похуй, — и зачёрпывает воду ладонью. Очень хочется просто умыться.  
Но, когда она подносит полную горсть прозрачной воды к лицу, в нос бьёт отчётливый запах начавшегося хоррора в 5D.  
— Кейт, — говорит Джесс. — Вода какая-то тухлая.  
— Да? — удивляется Кейт, присаживаясь рядом на корточки.  
— Сама понюхай. И скажи, что мне кажется и я просто доёбываюсь.  
Кейт тоже набирает воду в ладони и обстоятельно принюхивается.  
— Ну, может, какая зверюшка утонула, — говорит она, брезгливо разжимая пальцы и встряхивая ими, и обтирает руки о штаны.  
— И воняет вся река?  
На уступ они пялятся, не сговариваясь, с полминуты. Потом Джесс прикидывает высоту, подходя ближе.  
— Цепляйся, — кидает Джесс через плечо. — Подкину. Когда в новостях скажут, что две тёлки устроили обвал в горах, Люк точно почитает записку на холодильнике.  
Кейт повисает у неё на плечах, цепкая, как мартышка, тяжеленная со своим хабаром — но если иногда приходится носить на ручках мужа, который весит два центнера, такая ноша уже не тянет.  
Обвала не случается. Здесь можно твёрдо стоять на ногах — и идти по хорошо натоптанному горному серпантину.

***

Вонь усиливается.  
Это уже не прелая листва и не дерьмо каких-то местных зверюшек.  
— Может, нычка пумы? — Джесс зачем-то ещё надеется на простой исход событий.  
— Пумы не едят падаль. И не делают нычек. Я читала!  
— Последняя надежда разрушена. Я так хотела, чтобы в детской лежал стопроцентно натуральный коврик из пумы.  
Время размять кулаки.  
Вонь усиливается, но силы шутить ещё есть. Хотя понятно, что они увидят, пройдя по краю расщелины. Хотя обе, кажется, к этому готовы.  
Может, потому как раз и шутят, хрен разберёт.  
Расщелина становится шире. Но камни под ногами на самом краю ещё не крошатся. В ботинках жарко, но всё же удобно, Кейт была права; в джинсах — всё ещё нет.  
Кейт же и заглядывает за острый каменный край первая: Хоукай, как-никак, привык всматриваться во всякое говно.  
— Блядь, — выдаёт она на выдохе, и к этому Джесс готова. А к продолжению фразы — нет. — Он шевелится.  
Джесс наступает на самый край так, что маленький камешек летит вниз вместе с песчинками.  
Внизу, в узкой расселине, по которой весело струится горная река, — кто-то худой, в грязной-грязной некогда белой панаме, в одежде неопределённого цвета. Этот человек действительно шевелится; а неряшливые тряпичные мешки на другой стороне речки — нет.  
Запах бьёт в нос, пытаясь нокаутировать: гниль, нечистоты, разложение.  
Это не мешки, а значит, им уже всё равно. Сосредоточиться нужно на живом человеке, и Джесс, не дожидаясь, пока Кейт расхуеет, спрыгивает вниз.  
— Я не умер, — голос у заросшего седой бородой человека ещё есть, и это первое, что он говорит, пытаясь убедить себя, что упавшая с неба баба — не предсмертный бред.  
Джесс всматривается в черты лица: у него напуганный, но ясный взгляд, без признаков помешательства, измождённый, но несгибаемый вид. Он выглядит лет на шестьдесят, правда, а Альберту Джонсону, энтомологу из Лос-Анджелеса, было сорок девять.  
Но выглядит он точно лучше тех двоих на другом берегу. Из их компании хочется слиться как можно скорее.  
— Они придут проверять после сиесты, — говорит он твёрдо, но тихо, пока Джесс сгребает его в охапку. Всё просто: видишь живого человека — спасай. Потом подумаешь. — Придут проверять, не умер ли я. Они хотят, чтобы я умер сам.  
— Вы же пропали в начале апреля, мистер Джонсон, — Джесс подставляет ему спину, крепко перехватывает запястье, прижимая к своей груди, не даёт времени собрать разбросанный скарб.  
— Уехал в начале апреля. Я здесь одиннадцать дней. Вы… За мной?  
Надо сначала думать, потом прыгать. Здесь уступ выше, тропа суживается, запрыгнуть будет тяжело.  
— Видите девчонку наверху? Ваша дочь прислала нас. Не тратьте силы, мы вас вытащим. Потом расскажете.  
— Они придут после сиесты, — тихий голос свистит в ушах, когда Джесс отталкивается от земли, не рассчитав высоту — и повисает с Джонсоном на спине на краю обрыва на одной руке.  
Кейт, как по команде «отомри!», кидается к ней и помогает выбраться. Ей бы ещё суперсил к такому энтузиазму…  
Но сейчас не до размышлений. И не до благодарностей.  
— Как вы выжили? — Кейт бормочет так, будто это она сидела на дне ущелья одиннадцать дней.  
— Ел лягушек. Этих можно есть. Они приходят после сиесты, скоро придут, надо идти.  
— Кто, лягушки? — брякает Кейт невпопад, и Джесс встряхивает её за плечо.  
— Мы вам поможем. По дороге всё расскажете, — жёстко говорит она. — Кейт, веди назад, к маршруту. Вытащим мистера Джонсона отсюда.  
— К маршруту нельзя. На окраину нельзя, — спохватывается тот. Ноги, конечно, в отличие от духа, очень даже сгибаемы. — Я их встретил на спуске.  
— Да кого — их? — Кейт не выдерживает, пока Джесс позволяет энтомологу опереться на своё сильное женское плечо.  
Мистер Джонсон кивает, указывая направление вниз по течению — совершенно безошибочно.  
— Я гнался за, — дальнейшее звучит для слуха Джесс примерно как «экспекто патронум», — и вышел к плантации. Они выращивают на границе заповедника коку.  
— Ну, ёпт, — Джесс закатывает глаза.  
— Надо было спорить хотя бы на десять баксов, — бросает Кейт через плечо. — А ты заладила, что тут негде прятать плантацию.  
Она торопливо прокладывает дорогу по оффлайн-карте, чтобы выйти сразу к шоссе, а Джесс тащится за ней следом со спасённым. Радуется, что не взяла рюкзак, и всё ещё негодует, что напялила джинсы. И что планы на вечер становятся очень определёнными, и «Куба Либра» в кафе где-нибудь в центре откладывается на завтра.

***

Джонсона они сдают американскому гиду, дождавшись в кустах у шоссе автобус и лихо его тормознув методом выбегания на дорогу. Тот обещает о нём позаботиться, предлагает поехать в сопровождении, но информация от Джонсона не даёт этого сделать.  
Наркодельцы ждали, пока бодрый учёный откинет коньки, и злились. Рассказывали ему мерзости о том, как умирали Уэллсы, которые попытались бежать с плантации и почти преуспели. Сколько раз и в каких позах они трахнули жену на глазах у мужа, прежде чем бросить их, обессиленных и связанных, в расселину.  
Версию про рабов, оказывается, тоже откидывать не стоило: молодые и здоровые были интересны этим мудакам. Но сломленными и слабовольными.  
Значит, надо возвращаться на «карибский спуск», к реке, и идти вниз по течению. Как можно скорее, потому что промедление может стоить жизни ещё кому-то. Значит, нельзя сжигать плантацию, потому что она на границе с заповедником — хоть джунгли, как откуда-то знает Кейт, фигово горят, — и стрелы-взрывахи тоже отменяются. В постройках могут быть невольники.  
Кейт хочет позвонить с шоссе в полицию, но Джесс перехватывает её руку.  
— Плантация так незаметно спрятана, что местные копы явно в курсе, — она морщится, и Кейт послушно убирает телефон.  
Дёргать Люка не хочется: он же сразу не услышит, а потом перезвонит в самый неудачный момент. Джесс тоже так делает, это у них семейное.  
Они возвращаются тем же маршрутом. Кейт всё-таки охуенно ориентируется на местности, а сэндвичи, даже слипшиеся из-за растаявшего за время похода сыра, охуенно вкусны. Хотя они и жрут их прямо на ходу и запивают простой водой.  
План надо обсудить.  
— Подберёмся к пристройкам, — решает Джесс. — Снимешь охрану и наблюдателей на плантации, если они будут в это время. Я расхуячу окно, если оно есть, и передушу всех, кто не похож на рабов.  
— Джесс, это, во-первых, звучит не очень похоже на план.  
— А во-вторых?  
— А во-вторых, не воруй мои идеи, я сама хотела предложить примерно то же.  
— А в чём отличие?  
— В моей голове это звучало просто как «отмудохаем всех говнюков».  
— Годится.  
После истории об Уэллсах Кейт уже не выглядит, как типичный напарник повеселее и помоложе. Она собрана и зла: это видно по тому, как решительно она прёт через заросли, отчётливее прокладывая себе путь. И Джесс, может, одна в целом свете знает и помнит, почему. Такие, как Кейт, не рассказывают об изнасилованиях каждому встречному, потому что не выносят жалости, и хрен знает как перековывают это в маску Арлекина, пока пытаются оберегать других.  
Последние часы молодой миссис Уэллс — её личная неудача. Кейт не может воспринять это иначе.  
— А ведь в гугле было написано, что через Панаму пролегает только трафик, и с ним успешно борются. И что коку выращивают только легально и подконтрольно, — Кейт фыркает и обрезает ножом ветку перед носом.  
— Все врут. Люди, города, гугл. Я вот завтра напишу в интернете, что Дэнни Рэнд умный, прилеплю к этому его полуголую фотку, и эта чушь наберёт миллионы просмотров.  
— У тебя есть в телефоне его полуголая фотка?!  
— Конечно. Он же лучший друг моего мужа. Хочешь посмотреть на своего суженого? Соскучилась, тусуя с подружкой?  
— Иди на хер, Джесс.  
Шутки, кажется, кончились.

***

Плантация выглядит, сука, аккуратнее любой легальной фермы. Ровные ряды ухоженных кустиков в белых цветах.  
Кто-то сказал бы, что в сумерках они похожи на звёзды, но Джесс поэтична как телефонный справочник. Поэтому она думает, что всё это похоже на пиздец.  
Они сидят на уступе, передают друг другу бинокль, пока Кейт снаряжает все нужные стрелы, и считают охрану. Её много: не иначе, все обеспокоены необъяснимым бегством Джонсона. Надо было перехватить дозорных, но хорошая мысль, как водится, приходит с опозданием. Невольников не видно — если они и есть, то их загнали в постройки. Могли и перебить, раздражённо думает Джесс. Ведь Джонсон может их сдать.  
Хотя сразу паниковать не должны — дороговато обойдётся.  
— Давай так, — предлагает Кейт. — Я останусь тут. Поснимаю охрану. Зайди с тыла.  
— Будешь стрелять на поражение?  
Кейт молчит, подбирая наконечники. Ну понятно.  
Джесс спрыгивает с уступа бесшумно и пробирается прямо по плантации, поперёк, шныряя между кустов коки. По той «грядке», откуда охрана ушла на соседнюю.  
Идти ей, конечно, далеко. Но зато у Кейт хороший обзор с позиции.  
Джесс ловит в конце своего пути экраном мобильника отсвет от окна одного из деревянных бараков, так, чтобы «зайчика» поймала только Кейт. Чтобы поняла: напарник на позиции, надо готовиться.  
Ещё заходя за дом, Джесс слышит за спиной тихий присвист и невнятное бульканье. Раз. Другой. Это громче пения ночных птиц рядом в джунглях и истеричного кваканья лягушек. Оборачиваться, в общем-то, ни к чему, но Джесс оборачивается и как раз застаёт момент: тонкая, чёткая, стремительная стрела вонзается в сумерках точно в шею тёмного силуэта, подозрительно ускорившего шаг и снявшего с пояса рацию.  
Пока он хрипит, Джесс ломает ручку на дешёвой раме низко расположенного тёмного окошка, стараясь делать это потише, и странно отрешённо думает, что в этот вечер табу героев на убийство первой нарушила не она.  
В бараке, в узкой тёмной комнатке-пенале, кто-то спит. Судя по прислонённому к стене карабину — не раб, хозяин. Джесс молча бьёт его в висок, сдёрнув одеяло и убедившись, что ни на руках, ни на ногах нет оков. Даже не обращает внимания, хрустнула височная кость или нет. Выходит в коридор.  
Запястье латиноса, замершего перед ней с пивной бутылкой, трещит — а потом трещит и окрашивается тёмно-красным стена, в которую тот влетает лицом.  
Бутылка разбивается очень громко — и это вызывает громкий недовольный отклик из соседней комнатки. На непонятном испанском. Джесс вламывается туда, хватает окрикнувшего за шею. Он успевает заехать ей по скуле и по-бабьи взвизгнуть, когда руки Джесс с усилием дёргают его голову вверх, чуть поворачивая шею с сочным хрустом. Как флакон жидкого антибактериального мыла для рук.  
Плохо, что эта комната — такая узкая и вход в неё почти напротив двери. Пара секунд — и к запахам крови и в последний раз намоченных штанов прибавляется смрад дешёвого табака. Джесс не успевает выскочить, только развернуться, и дьявольски горячий блядский окурок с усилием прижимается к её груди, прямо над вырезом майки.  
В глазах темнеет. Джесс сворачивает шею одному курильщику, хватает второго, плечистого и тяжёлого, за грудки, не врубается, что хрустит, что может хрустеть, если на нём только рвётся рубашка. Она бьёт его о хлипкий дверной косяк раз, другой, и щека превращается в кровавые лохмотья с торчащими щепками и занозами. Потом почему-то проваливается нос.  
Что захрустело перед этим, Джесс понимает, переступая тела и падая ничком поперёк коридора. Нога просто подворачивается так, как ноги у людей не гнутся: второй охранник был при пушке. Выстрелить не успел — зато успел перебить прикладом кость чуть выше ботинка.  
— Мразь, — Джесс приподнимается и пытается встать, тупо надеясь, что как-нибудь пойти получится.  
Они почему-то не стреляют в неё, видя, что её шатает, и Джесс, прежде чем её прикладывают по голове, успевает вдавить кому-то глаз, прямо к виску.

***

— Почему ты, блядь, не убежала?  
Это первые слова Джесс на лучше-бы-том свете. Потому что сначала она видит светлеющее звёздное небо в обрамлении двух каменных берегов, потом в нос бьёт запах разложения, а потом получается повернуться на звук.  
Кейт Бишоп в паре метров от своего рюкзака, среди остатков вещей Джонсона, увлечённо пилит пластиковую стяжку на запястьях об острый камень и, кажется, скорее отпилит себе руки.  
— Хорошо, что ты очнулась, — выдыхает Кейт. Губы у неё распухшие, как у порнозвезды после ста отсосов, но ещё и в кровоподтёках. — Доброе утро.  
— Я была в отключке всю ночь?  
— Ага. Один раз пришла в себя. Очень сильно материлась. Я кое-как вытащила из рюкзака обезбол, ты его заглотила насухую и тут же выблевала. Не только обезбол, но и сэндвич, который ты так хотела.  
— Я спрашиваю, схуя ты не убежала?  
— Если я отвечу, что я пыталась вытащить тебя, это будет сентиментально?  
— Нет, — Джесс стонет. И от безнадёги, и от того, что при попытке шевелить ногой из глаз разом сыплется больше звёзд, чем на небе. — Это будет примерно так же дебильно, как объяснения Люка и Дэнни, когда они впрягаются друг за друга.  
— И ты точно не Люк. У тебя кости ломаются.  
— Окей, окей, окей, так как мы всё равно сдохнем, я скажу это: у меня нет мозгов, раз я поехала сюда с тобой. Счастлива?  
— Безмерно, — Кейт переползает ближе и отставляет связанные за спиной руки. — Только если ты это перекусишь, мы не сдохнем. Джонсон не сдох, и мы не сдохнем.  
— У нас три глотка воды и даже зажигалки нет.  
Джесс рвёт пластиковую стяжку руками, и это больно даже ей, но Кейт не издаёт ни звука. Сразу бросается к своему рюкзаку.  
— Они выкинули меня с вещами, — тараторит Кейт. — Только всё оружие выгребли. Им не надо, чтобы нашли трупы с явными следами огнестрела, они будут ждать нашей естественной смерти и потом вытащат наверх. Чтобы не привлекать внимания к плантации. Но мы выживем, зуб даю, у меня есть зажигалка, я же шла в джунгли, я подготовилась. Джонсон жрал лягушек. Воду выше трупов можно набирать и кипятить. Мы выживем. У тебя закрытый перелом, это лучше, чем открытый…  
— Блядь, не тараторь.  
Кейт послушно затыкается. Роется в своём рюкзаке молча, и Джесс следит за ней, ощущая что-то гадкое и липкое в груди.  
Надо спросить.  
— Они тебя не…  
— Нет, Джесс, не выебали. Даже не пытались, ты их заставила зассать. Ты не ёрзай, я сейчас наложу шину и мы разберёмся.  
— Как они вообще сняли тебя с уступа?  
— Ну, — Кейт подсаживается ближе, собрав в рюкзаке рассыпанные таблетки, — в том, чтобы быть Хоукаем, есть только один жирный минус. Рано или поздно стрелы кончаются.  
Значит, сама полезла в ближний бой, пытаясь уйти не одна.  
— Ну и дура, — Джесс сплёвывает на камни горькую слюну.  
— Предупреждаю: если будешь орать, я вырублю тебя снова, — Кейт склоняется над ней и даёт закусить свою скомканную рубашку.  
Джесс мычит, чтобы она попробовала — ровно перед тем, как перед глазами всё белеет, как от брошенной светошумовой гранаты.

***

У лягушек в брачный период — надутый вид и бессмысленные круглые глаза. Они сношаются друг с другом с безразличным видом, совершенно не понимая, что происходит с ними, и не замечая, что происходит вокруг — совсем как вдрызг пьяные люди в сортирах клубов и баров. В этот момент можно делать всё что угодно.  
Кейт ловит их голыми руками. Кейт, матерясь сквозь зубы на французов, которые как-то это жрут, раздирает тушки до мяса, разводит огонь в этой вечной сырости, кипятит маленькими порциями в металлической крышке термоса воду, которую терпеливо набирает у другого конца расселины, где река только пробивается сквозь камни. Кейт накладывает Джесс шину, такую, что если не шевелиться, кажется, что нога целая. Кейт пытается поймать сеть, поочерёдно включая издевательски оставленные мобильники. Кейт отгоняет мух и давит личинок, которые расползаются везде, жирных и мерзких, тоже пахнущих трупами.  
Отволочь Уэллсов, лежащих друг на друге и уже довольно бесформенных, опухших и поеденных, в сторону мало того что невозможно — некуда. Переместиться самим — тоже: выше по расселине мокро и мало места на «берегу». Репеллент помогает не столько от насекомых, сколько от тошнотворного сладкого запаха, но на четвёртый день он кончается.  
Джесс ненавидит чувствовать себя бесполезной, но приходится. Она всё ещё надеется, что Люк прочитает записку на холодильнике, но каждый раз вспоминает, что написала там только «Улетела с Бишоп в Бокетте по делу, буду дня через три». Она пьёт обезболивающие и какой-то антисептик, и её через раз выворачивает: на пустой желудок, в котором есть только нащипанное лягушачье мясо, лекарства идут хуже палёного бухла. Кейт всё время заставляет её разговаривать, хотя бы о какой-то херне: кратко учит азам разговорного испанского, пересказывает фильмы и книжки, на которые у Джесс не хватало времени и желания, расспрашивает о Люке и Дэнни, о Коллин и Мисти, о старых делах. Днём это не даёт терять сознание, когда накатывает приступ боли.  
Ночью Джесс очень сердито смотрит на небо, пока Кейт отдыхает. Хорошо, что не спится толком: можно быть на стрёме, потому что эти приходят после сиесты, но ради таких злых девочек могут и изменить режим.  
Даже со здоровой ногой было слишком высоко. Но наверху была Кейт.  
И эта дура могла бы бросить её на плантации, но зачем-то полезла в пекло.  
Могла бы остаться наверху.  
Интересно, был бы у них шанс поодиночке?  
Интересно, Люк укладывает Даниэль спать вовремя или Люк опять потакает ей и смотрит мультики допоздна? Или инициатор нарушений режима — Дэнни? Это и лучшему детективу не выяснить, так они друг друга покрывают.  
Единственное, что Джесс может делать сейчас — раскладывать всё по полочкам. И рассказывать это Кейт, которая мыслит не в режиме английского детектива, а в режиме героя рассказов Джека Лондона, и не может перещёлкнуть тумблер в исходное положение.  
Гид ни при чём: его запугали. У него жена и дочь — или внучка — и это явно его слабое место. Он работает дольше, чем Кейт живёт на этом свете. Запретить ему водить экскурсии по известному и популярному из-за своей простоты пешеходному маршруту никто не мог, это вызвало бы подозрения. И он даже пытается как может предостеречь туристов и запретить им сходить с маршрута.  
Они не убивают никого, хотя имеют огнестрельное оружие и ножи, потому что американские эксперты стали очень дотошны. Нарвёшься на богатеньких — и родня оплатит такого спеца, что найдёт след от ножа или пули на голой кости. Выгоднее сбросить пленников живыми в эту безвыходную расщелину и потом раскидать останки по джунглям, имитировав несчастный случай. Вместе с вещами, пролежавшими там же и столько же. Джунгли ведь такое опасное место. Пумы, к слову. Климат пиздецкий. Американский десант копов «не в доле», который быстро прочешет местность, тут нахуй никому не нужен.  
Однако и с останками женщины из Флориды они прокололись: на костях были следы какого-то вещества — возможно, удобрения, вымытого дождями с почвы плантации. Ещё улика.  
Джесс очень дотошно рассказывает всё это Кейт. На всякий случай. Чтобы она могла выдать это родной полиции, а не только поведать, как пичкала Джессику Джонс изысканными французскими блюдами и горькими таблетками, а та всё равно откинулась.  
За сэндвич с подтаявшим сыром хочется продать душу. Особенно когда после сырой ночи закладывает нос, и запаха трупов не чувствуется.  
Ночью после пятого дня Джесс снова не спит. И даже думает уже не о еде, а о Люке — чёрт знает почему, она ведь не сентиментальна.  
В это время и появляется внеочередной патруль.  
Они говорят по-испански, и Джесс, притворяясь спящей, напрягает все извилины, ещё не скоряченные болью и злостью в неприличные позы. Вспоминает, чему её учила Кейт, и собирает пазл из чужих слов, заколачивая особо нестыкуемые края в одну картинку кулаком.  
Получается что-то вроде «мелкая сучка понравится боссу».  
Нет уж. Нахуй.  
Джесс не сентиментальна, они с Кейт не такие братаны, как Люк и Дэнни, нет-нет, но допустить этого нельзя. На изнанке век снова рисуется картинка: ухоженная и благополучная детка, которая казалась Джесс балованной дурой, решившей поиграть в супергероя, с непробиваемым видом рассказывает, как шла через парк, а её поймали и отымели, после чего — хуй знает как — она выкарабкалась и решила, что будет защищать людей.

***

— Проснись, блядь.  
— Джесс, — Кейт трёт глаза, — тебе плохо?  
— Нет, мне просто заебись лежать на камнях со сломанной ногой в твоей компании. Всегда мечтала так умереть.  
— Что-то случилось?  
Кейт садится. Джесс тоже. Надо собраться с духом и встать на ноги. Подкинуть её повыше — и пусть съёбывает во все лопатки.  
— Давай я тебя выкину отсюда нахуй, ты мне надоела, — кривится Джесс и сгибает колено, готовясь встать.  
— Ты охуела, Джонс?!  
У Кейт всё ещё есть силы. Наверное, желудки миллиардеров привычны к деликатесам из лягушатины, она и не блевала вроде ни разу. Поэтому Кейт давит на плечи Джесс с яростным и совершенно проснувшимся видом, заставляя сидеть, и требовательно смотрит в глаза.  
Ну, хоть губы у неё больше не порнушные.  
— Что случилось?  
— Просто надо уходить, — Джесс сдаётся, но всё равно не может сказать Кейт ничего. Чтобы страх не парализовал, ну а вдруг. — Пока ты ещё не обессилела. Я всё продумала, они не смогут попасть в меня, даже если захотят пристрелить, если я переползу чуть дальше по этому берегу. Придётся спрыгнуть, и тут-то им пиздец.  
— Ты угробишь ногу.  
— А ты так и собираешься тут сидеть и жрать моих лягушек?!  
— Вообще-то это я их для тебя ловлю и готовлю.  
— Это так мило, что я щас расплачусь, — Джесс сердито прикусывает губу и снова смотрит вверх.  
Она действительно угробит ногу, пожалуй. Кустарная шина, большая нагрузка, вес двоих взрослых женщин. Но надо попытаться.  
— Пойдёшь за помощью. Я так решила. А то Люк записки, по ходу, не читает. Давай-давай, пиздуй, ты хорошо в джунглях ориентируешься.  
— Мой мобильник с картой сел.  
— Ты и так выберешься, я в тебя верю. Без мобилы, стрел и лука. Я осилю такой бросок.  
Кейт угрюмо сопит. Потом начинает собирать в хвост кое-как выполосканные в речке волосы.  
— Не знаю, что случилось, но ладно. Только я хочу как Бэтмен.  
— Тебе подарить костюм летучей мыши?  
— Нет, бе-е-е. Бэтмен в фильме выбрался из тюрьмы по стене — и я выберусь. Только постарайся тут не сдохнуть, лады? Я быстро.  
— Не помню, чтобы этот, с унылым ебалом…  
— Это делал другой. — Кейт рвёт свою рубашку на лоскуты и обматывает ладони поверх надетых перчаток без пальцев. — Со смешными бровями.  
— У него тоже было унылое ебало.  
— Он красивый, — протестует Кейт, пружинисто поднимаясь на ноги и всё ещё недоумевая и нервничая. Делает глубокий вдох, задирая подбородок.  
Стена почти отвесная, и зацепиться где-то — тяжело.  
— Лежи тут, — Кейт заносит ногу, цепляясь за скалу. — Если что, это будет самое крутое падение на доверии в истории.  
Джесс садится. Подставляет ладони Кейт, помогая забраться — скала внизу совсем гладкая. Смотрит вверх, морщась от каменной крошки и песка.  
Кейт реально лезет наверх, и хрен знает, как это делал в кино Бэтмен со смешными бровями, но это смотрится совершенно безумно и жутко. И потрясающе.  
Небо на рассвете, когда Кейт без единого падения доползает до обрыва и встаёт, выпрямляя дрожащие ноги, кажется кровавым.

**Часть вторая, в которой всё тоже не очень хорошо, но иногда даже весело, потому что в деле снова Силач и Железный Кулак**

Дэнни Рэнд знает всего двух человек, не уважающих время медитации от слова «совсем».  
Это Джессика Джонс и, конечно, Люк Кейдж.  
Джесс звонит ему редко — обычно в тех случаях, когда Люка подозрительно долго нет дома. Но сейчас Люк точно там: он взял выходные от геройской деятельности и сидит с дочкой. Значит, это он беспокоит Дэнни рано утром.  
Приходится открыть глаза и потянуться за мобильником.  
— Доброе утро, бро, — конечно, это Люк, можно было даже на дисплей не смотреть. — Мне кажется, у моей жены проблемы.  
— Почему я рассчитывал, что ты сейчас просто позовёшь меня в гости?  
— Потому что тебя в Кунь-Луне часто били по голове?  
— И не только в Кунь-Луне. Что случилось?  
— Джесс оставила мне записку на холодильнике. «Улетела с Бишоп в Бокетте по делу, буду дня через три». Сейчас пошёл пятый.  
Дэнни встаёт и тянется. Подходит к окну. Поднимает роликовую штору и щурится на золотое солнце над Манхэттеном.  
— Бокетте — это где?  
— В Панаме. Я думаю взять билет и полететь. Посидишь с Дэнни?  
— Конечно… — Дэнни зависает.  
— «Конечно, да»? Ты там чё, опять замедитировал?  
— Конечно, нет. Я полечу с тобой.  
— Ты же боишься летать.  
— Вдруг вам с Джесс и Хоукаем потребуется помощь? Джесс всё-таки как бы жена моего лучшего друга, ты забыл?  
— Она мне не как бы жена. Она мне жена.  
— Воооооот. И у меня есть личный самолёт. Звони няне, у вас же была хорошая. Я заеду.  
— Дэ… — начинает Люк, но «отбой» уже нажат.  
Конечно, он не хочет лететь с Дэнни и его аэрофобией втроём ни в какую Панаму. Наверняка хватило прошлого перелёта из Китая. На всю жизнь.  
Дэнни тоже хватило.  
Но пропустить момент, когда лучшего друга втянул в задницу не ты, а его реально умная родная жена, просто невозможно.

***

В этот самолёт вбухано столько денег, что страшно подумать. Пожалуй, это единственная офигенно крупная трата Дэнни на себя. Можно было бы осчастливить десяток голодающих малых народов в Африке.  
Но страшнее мыслей о безумных тратах на самолёт — только мысль о том, что это, чёрт возьми, самолёт. Он летит по воздуху, он может упасть, а Люк слушает себе музычку в наушниках, листая сохранённые статьи о Бокетте и гадая, зачем Джесс и Кейт туда унесло.  
Дэнни весь перелёт думает, что это воздухоплавающее чудище, конечно, изнутри максимально похоже на обычную комнату с полом и фундаментом, но дзена тут никогда не достичь. И всё ещё пытается врать себе, что он летит в Панаму для того, чтобы хоть раз сказать Джесс, что теперь он её выручает, а не они с Люком — его, и вообще потому, что никогда не был в Панаме, и не потому, что Мисти бросила его пару месяцев назад и срочно нужно хорошо набить морды кому-нибудь, потому что в Нью-Йорке ненабитых не осталось.  
Ладно, Мисти бросила его два месяца, шесть дней и часов так восемнадцать назад, и сказала, что с Бартоном его путают не потому, что Хоукгай и Железный Кулак — внешне похожие блондины, а потому, что они распространяют вокруг свою одинаковую ауру невезения.  
Нет у него никакой ауры невезения, думает Дэнни в такси до Бокетте, надувшись на заднем сиденье.  
— Опять думаешь о Мисти? — Люк вынимает один наушник.  
— Нет.  
— Перестань.  
— Перестань не думать о Мисти?  
— Перестань думать о том, что ты неудачник. Ты не неудачник. Вот Хоукаи — неудачники.  
— Оба?  
— Конечно. И одна из них сейчас с моей женой в какой-то пизде, которая засасывает людей как пылесос и обратно не отдаёт, — Люк протягивает Дэнни телефон, и он изучает подборку статей.  
— Думаешь, они за этим уехали? Кого-то искать?  
— Нет, блядь, медитировать на вершине горы Бару. Думаю, они поехали кого-то искать. Они же обе детективы.  
— Хорошо, — Дэнни искренне пытается внимательно читать, но сосредоточиться на всей этой грустной гадости о пропавших людях трудно. — А как мы будем их искать?  
— Да ладно, это несложно. Мы просто поспрашиваем у местных, видел ли кто двух белокожих знойных брюнеток. Это же Центральная Америка, они тут должны хорошо запомниться, а город маленький, — Люк хмыкает и снова вставляет наушник.  
Дэнни начинает укоризненно коситься на Люка ещё по дороге к гостинице, вглядываясь в лица местного населения. Тот не замечает. Дэнни косится на него активнее, но результата нет.  
Люк замечает что-то неладное, когда они выходят у гостиницы, на очень людной улице, и Дэнни облокачивается на открытую дверь такси с лицом «яжеговорил», наблюдая, как такой уверенный в себе пять минут назад Люк медленно сматывает наушники.  
— И сколько тут латиноамериканцев и индейцев? — интересуется Дэнни.  
— Ни одного, — отвечает наблюдательный Люк, осматриваясь.  
— Класс. Джесс тут точно все запомнили. Надо было звать Мисти и Коллин.  
— Перестань, — бурчит Люк. — Как-нибудь справимся.

***

«Как-нибудь» означает «будем с унылыми лицами обедать в кафе в центре города, пытаясь выспросить что-то у официантов, которые плохо понимают по-английски и вообще не знают китайский».  
— Я знаю, как ты победил дракона, — Люк отрывается от телефона и осуждающе смотрит в тарелку Дэнни. — Ты просто отжал всю еду, которую он жрёт, чтобы дышать огнём, сожрал сам и дыхнул на бедного голодного Шу-Лао.  
— Это совсем не острая штука, — Дэнни жуёт уже третью лепёшку.  
Совсем нет, конечно, просто по вкусу как острый перец с острым перцем в тонком тесте, и иногда на зубы попадается мясо. Очень круто же.  
— Нарыл что-нибудь по делу?  
— Нет.  
— И я нет.  
Люк вздыхает и идёт показывать бармену фотографию Джесс. Потом пристаёт к официантке. Потом к другой. Фотографии Кейт ни у кого в телефоне нет, конечно, и Люк уже раз пятьдесят подколол Дэнни, что стоило подписаться на её инстаграм ещё во время Гражданской войны.  
Инстаграм.  
Дэнни не подписан на Кейт, а у Джесс вообще нет инстаграма, но поиск по тэгам придумали великие люди. Остаётся надеяться, что Хоукай — достаточно современная девушка и ставит на одну фотку сто пятьдесят тэгов, среди которых точно есть один нужный.  
Острая пища бодрит разум, определённо, и Дэнни лезет в инстаграм. Вводит в поиске «Бокетте». Листает ленту — к возвращению Люка уже без особой надежды.  
Ведь если современная активная девушка несколько дней ничего не постит в инстаграм, с ней точно случилась беда. Ну или Джесс раздолбала её телефон, устав от всего этого.  
— Они тут были дней пять назад, — Люк садится и ставит перед Дэнни ещё порцию латиноамериканского огня. — Или четыре. Точнее мне не сказали.  
Дэнни молчит, листая ленту.  
— Вроде как взяли такси и поехали на окраину. Я не понял.  
Дэнни всё ещё молчит. Для того, чтобы перебрать все фотографии по тэгу «Бокетте», нужно терпение монаха, это точно.  
Он даже не верит, когда на него наконец выпрыгивает довольное лицо Кейт Бишоп и типично-кирпичное — Джесс. У неё всегда случайно выходит такое, когда её просят улыбнуться.  
И Дэнни, срочно подписавшись на инстаграм Кейт, заходит в профиль, оживившись.  
— У тебя такой вид, как будто в одном месте перчик засвербил.  
— Не в одном, — он отмахивается от Люка и предъявляет телефон.  
Это последнее фото, на следующий день после прилёта Кейт и Джесс в Панаму. На смотровой площадке, на горе Бару — она тщательно подписывает все фото и проставляет геолокацию. Дальше, как в обратной перемотке, пара фото с горной тропы, селфи лохматой Кейт на разобранной кровати с ноутбуком, ещё одно селфи — у старой пожелтевшей карты.  
— «Гид Фернандо Хуарес водит людей по одному и тому же маршруту больше тридцати лет, с ума сойти», — читает Люк вслух. — Ну и что, Моисей свой народ по пустыне сорок лет водил. «Идём на маршрут, очень жаль, что надо отрываться от офигительных историй и оставлять ноутбук», — он пролистывает ещё одну фотку, нищебродского вида пристройки с цветастыми шторами. — «Наш номер-люкс на окраине Бокетте, очень удобно, что совсем рядом с горой». Она ставит столько смайликов, что у меня ща глаз в колу вывалится.  
— Зато мы знаем, что искать, — Дэнни вскакивает, не дожевав. — И где. И кого. Это знаки.  
Люк залпом допивает колу со слегка недоверчивым видом и встаёт.  
— Ну пойдём, просветлённый ты наш. Веди меня туда, куда тебя, блядь, зовёт инстаграм Хоукая и твоя интуиция.  
— Только не напоминай, куда это завело нас в прошлый разы?  
— Хотел бы я это забыть нахуй, — честно признаётся Люк. — А ведь там даже Хоукаев не было.  
И молчит, пока Дэнни ловит такси.

***

Зато в домике с пристройкой с жуткими шторами Люк неуместно веселеет до неприличия, пока хозяйка неловко кукожится, не зная, что отвечать, и несёт невнятную фигню, разыскивая запасные ключи.  
— Значит, Джессика Джонс ваша жена, — приговаривает она беспокойно. — А Кейт Бишоп, — она почему-то смотрит прямо на Дэнни, — ваша невеста.  
— Она не… — Люк наступает ему на ногу, — ...звонила мне несколько дней, я беспокоюсь.  
Приходится дальше стоять и молчать с очень тревожным видом и думать до короткого пояснения Люка, что это вообще сейчас означало.  
Хозяйка впускает их в комнату, и вот тогда Люк с нервным смешком говорит:  
— Это очередная легенда. Джесс часто чё-то плетёт, когда работает. Но это, конечно, смешно.  
— Почему?  
— Не знаю. Просто смешно.  
Дэнни смутно догадывается, что надо открыть ноутбук Кейт, лежащий поверх одеяла на кровати, но почему-то тупит. Может, потому, что разбросанные вещи — босоножки, шорты, лифчики, сумка Джесс, засунутая под кровать, отсыревшие чипсы в открытом забытом пакете — выглядят не просто тревожно, а супертревожно.  
Люк плюхается на смятую постель первым и открывает ноутбук.  
— Какой у Бишоп может быть паро… — начинает он и осекается. Дэнни тут же засовывает свой нос в чужой ноутбук, ткнувшись в здоровенное плечо Люка подбородком.  
На фиолетовом фоне светится незапароленная учётка «Джесс», и Люк решительно по ней клацает. Там на пустом рабочем столе лежат файл блокнота, текстовый документ и карта, пронумерованные по порядку. Больше ничего нет.  
Дэнни суётся к тачпаду раньше Люка — тот шикает на нервную хозяйку.  
— «Если вы это читаете, возможно, что-то пошло не так», — начинает он бубнить вслух. — «Я решила оставить эту запись на случай, если Джесс кто-то будет искать, потому что мне некому написать дома записку на холодильнике, привет, Люк». Чёрт, как это грустно!  
— Я думал, Хоукаи оптимисты.  
— То есть тебя смущает это, а не безграничное одиночество в паре строк?  
— Ещё меня смущает то, что Кейт верит в меня больше, чем Джесс, — Люк дёргает уголком рта, пытаясь улыбнуться, но у обоих что-то уже не выходит. Как не выходит ни до кого дозвониться уже давно. Как не обновляются соцсети Кейт.  
Они оба влипают в карту, в описание случаев пропажи людей, в версии — в файле Кейт решительно отметает только чупакабру и ещё на этот раз Доктора Дума, — перекачивают всё это богатство на свои телефоны и смотрят на часы, не сговариваясь.  
— Надо идти к Хуаресу, — начинает Дэнни.  
— Но он должен быть на маршруте, — заканчивает Люк.  
— Догоним и расспросим? По-гарлемски?  
— Говно вопрос.

***

— Почему ты сказал, что Кейт верит в тебя больше, чем Джесс?  
— Джесс думает, что я не читаю её записки.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я редко делаю то, что она сказала.  
— Почему?  
— Ой, завали почемукалку. Женишься — поймёшь.  
Они идут по тропе, отмеченной Кейт, очень быстро. Так, что в отдалении уже слышится голос, вещающий о каких-то редких птицах, имеющих культовое значение у индейцев. Даже жаль прерывать гида, но Дэнни внутренне собирается и даже сжимает кулаки.  
— Шнурок завяжи, — снисходительно советует Люк, обгоняя.  
Как всегда, видит цель и не видит препятствий.  
Дэнни наклоняется, чтобы завязать шнурок на кроссовке — и не успевает даже пискнуть, когда валится с тропы кубарем в кусты, куда его затаскивают чьи-то руки.  
— Лю…  
— Тс-с-с, блядь, Рэнд.  
На нём верхом сидит худющая, замызганная, всклокоченная Кейт Бишоп в неприличной длины шортах. В них угадываются брюки, но эти брюки на что-то изодрали. Дэнни отупело оглядывается из неудобного положения: Джесс не видно, зато прямо над его лицом прыгает, клокоча на лету, лягушка.  
— Где Джесс?  
— В жопе, а я несколько часов как оттуда. Позови Люка, не надо трогать гида, он сам жертва. Мне показываться нельзя. Я забрала телефон Джесс, но батарея сдохла, пока я добралась до связи.  
— Ты на мне сидишь. Как я его позову?  
— Я пять дней сидела на камнях, а ты мягкий, — парирует Кейт и вытаскивает из кармана его спортивных штанов телефон. Звонит Люку сама: тот наверняка уже всё равно ищет.  
Ничего не остаётся, кроме как поднять руку и вытащить из спутанных волос Кейт какой-то пожухлый лист. Она и так похожа на чучело, куда же больше.  
— Это Кейт, — быстро говорит она. — Мы в кустах справа от тропы.  
Телефон возвращается, слава всем богам, не в штаны, а в руки. Дэнни смотрит на Кейт снизу вверх: она нервничает, но сияет. И всё ещё продолжает на нём сидеть.  
Кусты расступаются через тридцать секунд содержательного молчания.  
— После такого ты точно должна на нём жениться, — выдаёт Люк.  
— Это я должен на ней жениться. Она должна выйти замуж.  
— Знаешь, если бы не масштабы трагедии, я бы сейчас шутканула про предложение от миллиардера в кустах, — Кейт наконец встаёт, и Люк, спускаясь, срочно вручает ей шоколадный батончик и бутылку воды.  
Глядя, как жадно она ест, Дэнни отдаёт и своё яблоко.  
— И телефон, — просит она и срочно лезет в браузер, получив его от Дэнни.  
Они ждут ещё полминуты — а что, Кейт всё равно жуёт.  
— У самцов есть присоски на лапках, и они позволяют держаться на самках, — Кейт выдыхает и возвращает его хозяину снова.  
— Блядь, я думал, это что-то важное! — возмущается Люк, не наблюдая рядом своей жены.  
— Это самое важное. Мы с Джесс все мозги себе вынесли этим за пять дней. Просто идите за мной, и делайте это тихо.

***

Пока они взбираются через чёрт знает что параллельно цивилизованной тропе и перебегают смотровую площадку к «карибскому спуску», Кейт рассказывает леденящую душу историю: про живучего энтомолога, плантацию коки, кучу охраны, возможных невольников, сломанную ногу Джесс и выживание в яме с трупами. Только когда речь заходит об этом, Дэнни смотрит на её руки внимательно: они все изодраны в мясо.  
— План такой, — говорит она, непонятно как держась на ногах, направляя Люка и вышагивая за ним. — Мы вытаскиваем Джесс, отправляем её в больницу, а потом идём и вламываем мудакам.  
— Я Джесс местной больнице не доверю, — Люк хмурится. — Если тут копы куплены, они до неё доберутся.  
— Блядь, и то верно.  
— Когда мы виделись в прошлый раз, — осторожно встревает Дэнни, — ты так не материлась.  
— Посиди пять дней в яме с моей женой, — вступается Люк.  
До места, где Кейт оставила Джесс, остаётся уже совсем немного, когда Дэнни хлопает Люка по плечу, призывая остановиться.  
— Я всё придумал, — заявляет он.  
Потому что Дэнни сейчас серьёзно кажется, что он всё придумал, и при встрече взглядами с Люком эта уверенность только крепнет. Когда Люк так на него смотрит, потом всё гарантированно получается.  
— Хочу ли я знать, — вздыхает он.  
— Хочешь.  
— Выбора нет, похоже, — Кейт пожимает плечами.  
— Тогда слушайте. Люк, мы сейчас вытаскиваем Джесс, звоним моему пилоту, и ты летишь с ней в Нью-Йорк на моём самолёте.  
— Дэнни, брат, это прям дважды хуёвый план. Во-первых, как ты планируешь справляться один? Во-вторых, ты без своего чудо-самолёта из Панамы поплывёшь, или мне за тобой вернуться?  
— У меня ещё и лук забрали. И вот, — Кейт показывает свои ужасные руки.  
— Как добираться, вопрос десятый, — Дэнни качает головой. — Джесс реально нужна помощь. Надёжная. А твой лук, Кейт, я тебе верну, и мы справимся.  
Она чуть ли не в лицо ему суёт разодранные дрожащие ладони. Дэнни спокойно берётся за них, несмотря на негодующий взгляд, и сжимает в своих. Люк открывает рот.  
— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — упреждающе выпаливает Дэнни.  
Ци струится по его венам, проходит через пальцы. Перетекает на бледную изодранную кожу, и Кейт, широко распахнув глаза, наблюдает.  
Не жалко. Для дела. Хоть и страшно колет пальцы, будто их потом не разогнёшь никогда.  
— Вот и всё, — говорит он, улыбаясь, и отпускает руки Кейт. Делает шаг к Люку.  
Она так и стоит на месте, приоткрыв рот и порозовев.  
— Я просто хотел напомнить, что экстремальные ситуации сближают, — Люк закатывает глаза и больше не спорит, продолжая продираться сквозь джунгли.

***

Идти тихо смысла больше нет: хриплый мат, выстрелы и звуки драки слышно издали.  
— Джесс точно жива, — заключает Дэнни вполголоса.  
— Ну я, в отличие от неё, никогда не сомневался в своей супруге.  
Ага, не сомневался, но волновался жутко. Что, впрочем, естественно. Дэнни в его ситуации волновался бы так же, но Люку уже незачем.  
— Эй вы, педрилы! — разносится по джунглям с красивым эхом. — Чё стоите? Давайте, мучачос, кому вправить позвонки и геморрой? Лезьте, я бесплатно!  
Через несколько секунд тишины раздаётся мужской вскрик.  
— Следующий! — орёт Джесс.  
Дэнни, Люк и Кейт застывают за поворотом. Переводят дыхание. Пытаются оценить ситуацию трезво.  
— Надо подумать… — начинает Кейт.  
— Обрыв крутой, да? — уточняет Люк.  
— Да. Как ты.  
— Тогда чё тут думать.  
Он срывается с места, сразу бегом, выворачивает к расщелине с первобытным воплем под радостный возглас Джесс. Дэнни от этого чуточку медлит.  
— Брачный период, — Кейт всё ещё неверяще щупает залеченные руки. — Все орут. Лягушки. Птички. Люки.  
Дэнни чувствует себя идиотом, но нервно посмеивается. Собирается предложить Кейт не лезть в драку, но вместо этого приходится ловить какого-то знойного мачо, чудом убежавшего от Люка, и выворачивать ему руку из сустава, попутно прикладывая лбом по носу. Кейт, не растерявшись, подбирает оброненный пистолет.  
— Спасибо, — бросает она Дэнни, выбегая из-за угла раньше него.  
— Не за что, — запоздало отвечает он.  
Стрелять, правда, особо не в кого, да и бить тоже: кого Люк не снёс к Джесс в пропасть, тех он дотаптывает у обрыва. Азартно и со вкусом, перебивая каждому ноги своими тяжёлыми ударами, ломает кому-то руку об колено.  
— Я тебе твою ебучую ногу суну… — начинает он, когда из-за обрыва слышится недовольный оклик Джесс.  
Дэнни подскакивает к краю первым.  
Джесс сидит на немножко мёртвом на вид мужике, лежащем мордой на камне, с растрёпанной шиной на ноге. Придерживает её, задрав голову.  
Ещё бледнее, чем была Кейт до шоколадки, яблока и Ци.  
— Вы меня, блядь, вытащите, может, а потом всем совать будете что хотите и куда хотите, — просит она. — Где Кейт?  
Та подходит к краю, помахивает Джесс пистолетом. Опирается на Дэнни, пока Люк раскрывает свой рюкзак и, как бывалый муж и бывалый друг, собравшийся в горную местность, вытаскивает оттуда прочный трос.  
— Ты, блядь, круче Бэтмена! — хрипит Джесс восторженно, совсем сорвав голос, и глаза у неё блестят.  
— Если ты почитаешь комиксы, — Кейт нервно смеётся, — то узнаешь, что Бэтмен — блядь покруче меня.

***

Сначала Джесс возмущается, что она жена и мать, а они целую вечность тащат её из вонючей ямы с трупами, и наверху сразу же сообщает Кейт приятную новость, что у мистера Уэллса облезла рука до кости и непонятно, как теперь их доставать.  
Через пару минут, услышав план действий, Джесс напрочь забывает, что она жена и мать, и кроет всех троих так, что уши отваливаются, пока Люк несёт её через джунгли на руках. Потом у неё наконец совсем садится голос, но глаза сверкают. Особенно в сторону Кейт, которая съела всю еду.  
— У Дэнни на борту можно пожрать, — обещает Люк. — И до травмпункта я тебе тоже что-нибудь куплю, что захочешь. Это правда хороший план.  
Она тыкает его пальцем в твёрдую грудь и почти беззвучно выдавливает:  
— И вызвони копов. Эти двое там сдохнут, у них нет мозгов.  
Дэнни не успевает возмутиться — Кейт встревает первой:  
— Ты сама призналась, что у тебя их тоже нет.  
— Когда думала, что нам пиздец, — сипит наоравшаяся вдоволь Джесс и затихает, отказываясь от комментариев.  
Передышка у шоссе — совсем короткая. Люк ловит машину; Дэнни доходит до остановки, покупает ужасного вида хотдоги для дам, и те набрасываются на них с радостью. Джесс даже не прощается и не желает удачи — уезжает, жуя.  
Проводив их взглядом, Кейт сразу ныряет назад в джунгли. Дэнни поймал бы её за штанину, но штанины нет, а хватать девушку сразу за бедро как-то неловко.  
Даже если она несколько часов назад на тебе сидела.  
— Ты хоть оденься.  
— М?  
— Переоденься, — поправляется он. — Давай доедем до вашего дома, у меня и ключ есть.  
Кейт мотает головой.  
— Темнеет, — она вертит головой, уходит чуть левее — наверное, на ими же протоптанную тропу. — Задержимся ещё — придётся отложить всё до утра. Чёрт знает, что там будет твориться после устроенного Джесс. Правда, хорошо, что там девять поломанных ублюдков, и ещё сколько-то вынесли мы. Но плантация в первый раз хорошо охранялась. Наверняка после нашего неудачного налёта прислали подкрепление. Главное — чтобы не перебили пленников, если они ещё остались.  
— Угу.  
Если из опыта семейной жизни Люка Дэнни что и вынес, кроме четырёх сотен совершенно новых слов, которые он никогда не сможет выговорить даже в самом неприличном обществе, так это только то, что с детективами спорить бесполезно.  
Лучше сразу пойти за ними и переломаться пополам, но сделать всё быстро и безопасно. Для них же самих.  
— Ты хорошо ориентируешься на местности, — заговаривает Дэнни через двадцать минут довольно быстрого хода. То ли он поделился энергией с Кейт, то ли она движется на лягушачьем мясе и чистой ярости.  
— Это отличный комплимент.  
— Мне говорили, что я не умею их делать.  
Кейт разворачивается — и даже почти не вымученно улыбается, когда Дэнни чуть не врезается в неё:  
— Для меня это отличный комплимент, серьёзно. Жаль, что мы раньше так мало работали вместе. Надо будет повторить.  
— Ну да, — Дэнни выдыхает, когда Кейт продолжает движение вперёд. — Только лучше не так, как сегодня.  
— Давай, скажи, что приглашаешь меня зачистить китайский ресторан в какой-нибудь из ближайших вечеров.  
— А ты хочешь?  
Кейт не отвечает и уверенно шагает по своей тропинке впереди. Но Дэнни почему-то уверен, что она посмеивается. Или улыбается.  
Может, Хоукаи и неудачники, но выдержка и самообладание у них отличные.

***

— Оставайся тут, а я принесу лук.  
— Нет уж, хренушки. Это была моя позиция в прошлый раз, очень неудачная, если что-то случится…  
— Ничего страшного с нами не случится.  
У Кейт аж лицо перекашивает.  
— Я ровно то же самое сказала Джесс перед всей этой хернёй. Я пойду с тобой, разговор окончен.  
В общем, над Панамой сгущаются весенние сумерки, кругом поют птички и квакают брачующиеся лягушки, а Дэнни целых пятнадцать минут думает, что прятки от охранников панамского наркокартеля в кустах цветущей коки, в компании красивой девушки с пистолетом — это было бы романтично, если бы не выглядело, как вырезанная из фильма Гая Ричи за излишнюю укуренность и длину сцена.  
Кейт ведёт его не путём Джесс — тот фланг точно укрепили. Приходится прошмыгнуть под носом у какого-то смуглого усатого верзилы, определённо вышедшего из списка худших штампов о латиноамериканцах — и за углом барака хочется просто отдышаться.  
— Ты круто придумала с инстаграмом, — это ужасно хочется сказать, и Дэнни говорит, пусть и шёпотом, и очень своевременно.  
— Опять комплимент, — Кейт прислоняется затылком к стене рядом с ним и улыбается. — Аккуратнее с этим. На самом деле я надеялась, что кто-то из моих друзей что-то заподозрит по тупым смайликам, но не знала, кто сможет прийти на помощь.  
— Я гожусь?  
— Щща узнаем.  
— Тогда жди.  
Дэнни кивает, делает глубокий вдох — и абсолютно бесшумно пробирается в барак сразу после того, как Кейт чуть ли не обычной монеткой раскручивает ручку на раме.  
Да, решётки, конечно, никто не поставил, но внутрь напихали слишком много человек. Так, что Дэнни становится в первые же мгновения трудно думать, что надо быть как вода: если и быть сейчас как вода, то как та горная речка, нервно подскакивающая на каждом камушке. Он привык к ударам, не чувствует боль, а они стараются бить его кулаками и тупыми прикладами. Зря: Железный Кулак от этого становится только крепче. И Джесс вполне понятно проматерилась в джунглях о своих стратегических ошибках.  
Главное — не терять концентрацию. И помнить, что снаружи прячется не слишком опытный ниндзя. Девушка, у которой в инстаграме не еда и голые ноги, а слепой на один глаз пёс, друзья и тайные детективные шифры.  
Выпад налево. Направо. Чьё-то ребро хрустит, встретившись с его ладонью. Кто-то открывается, подставляет под удар болевую точку на шее, и Дэнни пережимает её пальцами, как только попадает в захват.  
Его не взять в узкой комнате, он изворотлив. Он как вода. Бурлящий горный ручеёк, именно.  
В этом бараке нет ни пленников, ни лука Кейт. Только охрана. Дэнни начинает подозревать, что пленников тут вообще нет: или убиты, или находятся подальше от «господ».  
Зато смысл выходить через окно по-тихому всё ещё есть: Дэнни так никому и не дал заорать в голос и докричаться до соседнего. Так что он выбирается, подаёт знак маячащей у границы джунглей Кейт — и переходит к соседнему.  
Там всё уже идёт не так гладко, и, когда он получает прикладом по скуле, то сразу думает: жаль, что нельзя было стрелять взрывающимися стрелами или сразу всё это сжигать. Рабов тут не держат — если он до сих пор не увидел ни одного, и Джесс тоже, а они проверили все три барака. Вваливаться в следующую узкую комнату, сталкиваясь лицом к лицу с очередным разбуженным или, что хуже, находящимся начеку бандитом, всё сложнее.  
Страх разрушает боль, боль разрушает страх, напоминает себе Дэнни, и звук ломающейся чужой кости почти успокаивает.  
Лучше — только различить во тьме прислонённый к стене лук, а не карабин, и колчан с не снаряжёнными ещё стрелами. Настолько радостно, что Дэнни утирает кровь с разбитой скулы, заезжает встречному в нос как-то неизящно и по-гарлемски, а потом хватает лук и колчан и пытается выйти в окно.  
Тут-то он и понимает, что всех достал: над плантацией гремит первый выстрел, и Дэнни успевает сунуться назад чудом. В барак прутся ещё какие-то типы, и деревянный пол подрагивает.  
Дэнни не придумывает ничего лучше, чем ударить по хлипкой стене и выпрыгнуть, пока она разлетается на щепки в золотых отсветах, и крыша — довольно лёгкая, а почти жаль — накрывает преследователей. Он перекатывается ближе к зарослям, стараясь не сломать лук, и ловкости на это хватает. В самом деле, справляются же как-то Хоукаи.  
Кейт его ждёт. И от этого в крови играет почти такой же азарт, как при встрече с Люком на поле боя плечом к плечу.  
— Ты будешь как Ву Ао-Ши, — сбито выдыхает Дэнни, заваливаясь на сырую землю, и протягивает Кейт её оружие. — Знаешь, была такая женщина, Желез…  
Она не даёт договорить. Радостно целует Дэнни — коротко, но горячо и глубоко, на жарком выдохе, и он забывает вдохнуть.  
— Годишься, — бросает она и выхватывает из колчана стрелу, заткнув пистолет за ремень. — Готовься ко второму раунду.

***

Зря Дэнни так боялся сломать лук: у Кейт он прочный. Это он видит, когда они, разнеся третий барак, гоняют по плантации тех, кто ещё может бегать, ломают ухоженные кустики в цвету, и Кейт, которой некогда снарядить ещё стрел на ходу, выколачивает этим самым луком из бандита и зубы, и признание, где держат пленников. По ним уже стреляют напропалую, когда Кейт хватает его за руку и тащит куда-то через заросли, так, что ветки стегают по лицу и ноги путаются в местных… папоротниках?  
Это даже весело.  
Особенно если не думать, не успеют ли наркоторговцы отыграться на оставшихся в живых пленниках и ближайших местных. И если не думать о том, что девушки, случается, целуют Дэнни Рэнда просто так, и потом больше ничего не происходит.  
— Можно вопрос?  
— Слушаю, о Бессмертное Орудие Шу-Лао.  
— Ты умеешь материться по-испански? Ты же материлась?  
— Научить?  
— Нет, просто интересно.  
— Можно встречный вопрос?  
— Давай.  
— Кто такая Ву Ао-Ши? А то я не дослушала.  
Дэнни со вздохом перепрыгивает торчащий из земли корень.  
— Была в шестнадцатом веке женщина-Железный Кулак. Удивительная лучница.  
Кейт останавливается и дёргает его за руку. Переводит дыхание, и Дэнни даже в почти наступившей темноте видит, что у неё по виску катится пот.  
— Ты делаешь мне столько комплиментов, — выговаривает она, — как будто это не я сидела в грёбаной расщелине и жалела, что не ухватила у жизни напоследок что-нибудь крутое, а ты. Реально, осторожнее. Я могу не так понять.  
Он молчит, тяжело дыша. Чувствует себя почти виноватым. И Кейт только что пережила непонятно что, и они всё ещё в бою, на адреналине, и Мисти бросила его два с чем-то месяца назад.  
Но, может, Люк опять прав, даже если из этого потом не получается ничего хорошего.  
Люк, вообще-то, давно намекал. А может, и Джесс.  
— Но ты и была как Ву Ао-Ши, — очень тихо говорит Дэнни.  
Наверное, получается так тихо, потому что он пытается прислушаться, есть ли за ними погоня, а сам всё ещё чувствует себя звонким и нервным горным потоком. А ещё Кейт никак не может отдышаться, и её пошатывает, и она делает шаг к нему, наверное, чтобы опереться.  
Нет?  
Нет?!  
Два раза девушки Дэнни Рэнда просто так ещё никогда не целовали. Да ещё подряд. Да ещё во время погони, и так, чтобы за ушами застучала кровь.  
— Я тебя предупреждала, — Кейт отрывается от его губ и издаёт смешок. — Ты был в опасности и не послушал.  
— Я люблю опасность.  
— Ты такой идиот.  
— Спасибо за комплимент, — Дэнни больше не теряется. Но у Кейт это обидное обычно слово и звучит как-то восхищённо, будто ей нравятся идиоты.  
Даже жаль, что нельзя задержаться. Они и так потеряли пару лишних минут. Кейт больше не тащит Дэнни за руку — он идёт за ней сам, почти чувствуя, как у той кончаются силы.  
Но на выходе к бараку, где бандиты держали девятерых пленников, их ждёт — наконец-то — приятный сюрприз.  
— Блядь, — удивлённо-радостно выдаёт Кейт, хватаясь за плечо Дэнни. — Это тот венесуэлец, который фоткал цветочки. Такой худой. Живой. И копы. Господи, я давно так не радовалась копам!  
Дэнни машет рукой полицейскому, заметившему их. Кейт на плече мгновенно тяжелеет, поняв, что гонка окончена: тут целый десант полиции, толпа, вот бы их не к трём охранникам рабов, а на чёртову плантацию.  
— Вас вызвала Джонс? — спрашивает Дэнни ещё издалека, пока полицейский переступает через скрученного латиноамериканца с руками, скованными за головой.  
— Джонсон, — поправляет полицейский. — Мистер Альберт Джонсон.  
Кейт смеётся, повисая на его плече почти мгновенно, с облегчением, наконец перестав держаться на чудовищной силе воли, и Дэнни торопливо обнимает её. Чтобы не осела в грязь исцарапанными коленками.

**Эпилог**

— Знаешь, мы сейчас как в фильме у Гая Ричи…  
— Герой в мудацкой ситуации — и тут начинается рассказ, как он в неё попал?  
Энтузиазм, с которым откликается Кейт, сидящая в соседнем кресле, Дэнни не очень понятен. Думать становится тяжело, как только начинают утробно урчать двигатели чёртова самолёта, похожего на самолёт.  
Хочется накрыть лицо газеткой, чтобы на протяжении полёта Кейт его не видела. И перестать дышать, чтобы учащённого истерического дыхания она не слышала тоже.  
— Нет, — Дэнни всё-таки собирается с мыслями. — Такой момент, когда вроде бы всё хорошо, но на самом деле жесть только начинается.  
— Любишь фильмы Гая Ричи?  
— А-ага.  
Кейт накрывает его руку, судорожно вцепившуюся в подлокотник, своей ладонью.  
— Я тоже.  
Какой он, к чёрту, бесстрашный воин. Как драться с кучей наркоторговцев, это пожалуйста, а как лететь в самолёте — особенно в обычном самолёте — так всё, сердце в пятки.  
Она, наверное, будет смеяться. Или весь полёт держать руку у лица. Или отсядет. И будет тыкать пальцем, повстречав на ночных улицах Нью-Йорка.  
Хорошо Люку — он-то уже сидит дома, с Джесс и Даниэль, даже не дёргается. А надо, надо было ведь вызвать самолёт, но признаваться Кейт в своих фобиях вот так сразу…  
— Дерьмо иногда случается, — вдруг говорит она и гладит его по руке. — Вот просто берёт — и случается, а ты его ничем не заслужил.  
— Ты сейчас про Джесс? Про Уэллсов? Про всех жертв?  
— Ты, кстати, молодец, что оплатил им реабилитацию. Нет, я в целом про дерьмо, которое случается с людьми.  
— Кейт, я…  
— Я знаю про твою аэрофобию.  
Шасси неприятно дёргаются, и земля уходит из-под ног. Будто вместе с полом. Дэнни жмурится и облизывает губы.  
— Тогда какого ж чёрта…  
— Тс-с, Рэнд.  
Он молчит. Она всё ещё гладит его по руке. Дышать становится невозможно, а железная махина взмывает всё выше и выше, и Дэнни чувствует каждый сантиметр высоты спинным мозгом.  
Выше. Выше. Ещё выше.  
Рука Кейт отстёгивает ремень безопасности, и она встаёт. Тянет его за собой, когда самолёт выравнивается.  
— Просто я знаю отличный способ начать её лечить, — говорит Кейт, почти выдирая его из кресла. — Следуй за мной. После такой глубокой жопы самое время вступить в самый многочисленный и мифический высотный клуб. У тебя ж найдётся пятьсот баксов на штраф?  
Пока Дэнни размышляет, о чём это она, пытаясь не цепенеть, дверь туалета захлопывается за ними, и стюардесса начинает возмущённо стучать.  
Никто, конечно же, не открывает.  
Самолёт набирает высоту.


End file.
